Waves
by thepeacockandthebutterfly
Summary: Fear is a natural thing, an instinct found in all living creatures. But sometimes, we need to overcome that fear in order to survive and find happiness. Mermaid AU. NOW AVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

_Fins and scales, shimmering tails, swimming ever free, fins and teeth go hand in hand, so swim ever carefully._ Marinette hummed the childish rhyme underneath her breath as she swam to work. She was a diplomat from the scaled to the finned. The mermaid society was divided into the fins and scales, most mermaids had shimmering tails covered in scales like a goldfish. They were called scales(imaginative name right) and were seen as the upper class of mermaid. Marinette was a lovely young scaled mermaid with pale pink scales covering her prehensible tail. She was like most other scales, scared to death of the fins(yet another imaginative name), but she had never really met one. She was heading to her first day of work, she would be a go between of sorts between the scales and the fins. Fins were a form of mermaid with smooth cartilage-like tails and a fin in the middle of their backs. Not only that but they had sharper canine teeth, resembling sharks rather than goldfish. And quite frankly, that scared the other mermaids.

 **"We started off as simple strangers, not a clue how this would go"**

 _Let's see...my first meeting today is with a Mr. Adrien Agreste. It says that he'll be my finned counter part."_ A shiver ran down Marinette's spine at that word. _Finned._ She gathered her courage to her and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. _I'll be fine._ She swished her tail, using the limb to propel herself forward. She swam through the gilded arch that read "Scaly Fins Diplomacy". The room she entered was plain, with white walls and a small sofa sitting in the corner. A large desk was the main occupant of the room. Marinette swam closer only to scream when another mermaid popped up. "AAHH!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" a pretty auburn-haired mermaid reassured Marinette. "Are you the new mermaid? Um...Mari?"

"Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And yes, I am the new mermaid," Marinette answered, blushing ever so slightly under the scrutinizing gaze of the brunette.

"My name is Alya, I'm happy to meet you!" Alya looked down and shuffled through the mess of papers on her desk, "it says here that you have two meetings scheduled for today, the first is with Mr. Agreste and the second...is with me!" The brunette grinned up at Marinette and Marinette couldn't help but smile back.

Then it hit her. "W-wait. You're Ms. Cesaire?!" Marinette practically screamed.

Alya's smile got wider, if that was even possible, "Yes, I is. And I, Alya Cesaire, am pleased to meet you!" The teasing smile on her face was kind hearted at least.

Marinette bowed her head, letting her unruly blue-black bangs fall in her eyes, "I'm sososo happy to meet you, Mrs. Cesaire!"

"Marinette...I am not married..." Alya said, a sad look appearing in her eyes. But then a blush creeped into her cheeks all of a sudden.

"Oh, but there is someone?" Marinette asked teasingly, enjoying the way her new friend squirmed.

"Marinette, you are going to be late for your meeting! But yes, there is...it was really nice to talk to you!" Alya quickly changed the subject, but the maroon blush on her face betrayed her.

Marinette checked the time before swimming furiously, she was going to be late! "It was nice to meet you too, Alya!" Marinette called, looking briefly over her shoulder after the lovely brunette. But then her jaw dropped. A sandy brown fin was right in the middle of Alya's back and her long slender tail was scaleless and a similar sand color. _She is one of the finned?!_ Marinette pondered that thought as she swam. That sweet, smiling girl, who Marinette now considered a friend was a fin! _But fins are supposed to be mean and nasty...I hope Mr. Agreste is like Alya as well..._ she found herself thinking to her horror. Her slender hand rested on the doorknob and she steeled herself, willing herself to be strong. She entered the room and saw the back of a tall merman. Not only was his physical stature imposing, but a jagged fun protruded from his back along with a dark grey tail. He had unruly blond hair that formed multiple tangled spikes that jutted out all over his head. On his muscular arms were several scars that appeared to be deep scratches, lining his arms. On the sides of his tail were several more scars, giving the fierce look she had expected of a finned. This was what her nightmares were made of. And when he turned, his eyes, those dreadful eyes. They bored into her and seemed to see her every fright, her every weakness. And she was afraid, so very afraid of him. She hadn't wanted to be. She hadn't wanted to freeze up like this when he turned his glaring green eyes onto her, it was more of an involuntary reaction. But a reaction nonetheless. "H-hello," she choked out, embarrassed by the fearful stutter of her voice.

 **"Is it crazy that I'm falling for someone I've never met before"**

"Hello," he answered, still looking at her with those eerie green eyes, "I presume you are Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

"Y-yes, and you are Mr. Agreste?" She asked, still cursing the stutter that came out.

A smirk crept across his face. "Marinette, are you scared of me? Frightened by my scars? My eyes? My fin?" He crossed his arms and leaned back on one of the two desks in the small room.

Marinette was taken aback, he had hit the nail on the head with that question. She took a deep breath, "I am scared, quite honestly you look like some kind of hobo with that tangled heap you call hair. And it's Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Don't address me so familiarly."

She enjoyed the slight look of shock that passed over the man's face although questioned where her newfound courage had come from. "Wow, I see the midget has a backbone. It's ok, shorty, plenty of people bigger than you are scared of me."

Marinette glared at the insolent man. "Don't call me midget or shorty. We're not friends. Now come over here and sit down. I'm going to comb your hair before our meeting with Ms. Cesaire." Marinette stopped and blinked, stunned at her forwardness. _Did I just tell him to sit down so I could BRUSH HIS HAIR?!_ The blush on Marinette's face only darkened.

"We're not friends yet, Marinette. But we're partners, I expect we will be."

"Just sit down," she hissed, on her last nerve with this man. _You know what? Who cares, I can't take it back now._ He sat down obediently and waited as she took a comb and began working on his mane. It was not as bad as she had expected until she hit a huge snarl. "This is going to hurt, Mr. Agreste." Marinette yanked the comb through the snarl quickly, effectively fixing the problem.

His large hand snaked up and grabbed her arm, pulling her down to face him. He looked right into her eyes and Marinette blushed, her heart racing and her mind a blur. _He's so close to me._ A lazy smirk crossed his face as he whispered in her ear, "Adrien, call me Adrien."

Marinette's eyes widened a little further. "Ad-rien. Adrien?" she rolled the name around her tongue, enjoying the way saying the unfamiliar word felt.

 **"Cause who knew that it'd be you who'd catch my heart, the one I would adore"**

"Yes, shorty, Adrien. It's my name, so don't wear it out!"

Marinette blinked, certain she had seen the slightest blush on Adrien's face when she had said his name. She smiled softly as she got back to work on his hair, moving quickly. _Wait, what am I doing? Smiling? At this finned savage?!_ Marinette froze and covered the smile on her face, exchanging it for a frustrated expression. She couldn't understand her reactions to this man. He wasn't anything special. In fact he was less than special. He wasn't like the two scales that tried to woo her, he was danger personified. When he smiled, sharp fangs poked at his lower lip. When he swam, light didn't dance off his scales, it sunk into the grey cartilage of his tail. But she was still floating behind him combing his hair whole he sat down. She had not expected that of a fin. That he would obey her so readily and be so patient with her. She drew the comb through his mane one last time before taking a thick black elastic hair band from around her wrist and tying his hair into a sleek ponytail at the nape of his neck. "There, now you look much more dignified," she proclaimed, satisfied with her work.

He turned to face her and a soft smile crossed his face. It was such a surprising expression that Marinette was momentarily taken aback. _He looks so kind when he smiles..._ Marinette shook her head hard, trying to erase those treacherous thoughts from her mind. "Thank you, Marinette," he said at last, looking deep into her sapphire blue eyes.

Marinette blushed furiously yet again at his simple but sweet words. "N-no problem, Ad-Adrien."

Again, she could have sworn his eyes shot open a bit wider and the slightest blush crossed his cheeks at her words, but once she blinked it was gone. _Am I going crazy?_

 **"Though you're not by my side, it feels so right"**

* * *

 **Ok, guys I'm back! I know I just finished my last fic, but I had this chapter sitting around for a while so... Anyways, this is obviously a Mermaid AU. It's also my first songfic. This song is All for You by Kayla Hang. She's an artist that I admire so much, you can follow her on Youtube too to hear some of her other songs. Most of the songs in this fanfiction will be hers. Also, I'm sure you're wondering how Ladybug and Chat Noir come into play, you'll see in the next chapter (something to look forward to). I hope you liked this first chapter and if you didn't, please just give this story a try anyways. I promise the other chapters will be longer and more filled out than this one. Love you guys!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **MORE REVIEWS/FAVORITES=FASTER UPDATES AND LONGER CHAPTERS**

 **-The Peacock and the Butterfly 3**

 **ps. if you want to follow me on Instagram, follow my Fairy Tail account: ever_._green thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: AVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION

This is not a chapter.

I'm sorry, guys, but Waves is just not going to be something I write. I tried to get back into it, but the plot fell flat in my mind and I lost interest.

WAVES IS UP FOR ADOPTION!

^if you're interested in continuing the story, just put it in a review or PM me! :)

In good news, Halfway Between Heaven and Hell will be continued along with a new fanfiction that I hope you all will enjoy called Locks of Ebony and Gold!

Sorry again to anyone who was waiting for an update :(

-thepeacockandthebutterfly


End file.
